fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis Switcheroo
Mario Tennis Switcheroo is a Mario Tennis game on the Switch. It is similar to Mario Tennis Aces, but you can go on planes and play n tennis courts worldwide. This game releases on March 27, 2020 in Japan, May 15, 2020 in the US and Europe, and October 10, 2020 in Australia. This game will feature a story mode where you choose a character and prove to be the best of the best as you defeat other characters. Gameplay This game is similar to Mario Tennis Aces, you have an energy gauge, aiming, and you can switch settings in the middle of the game! This game involves plane mode, where you can play on stages worldwide. This game has over 20 characters including third party characters like Sonic and Crash Bandicoot. Characters There are 4 kinds of character categories: Balanced have all around stats and aren’t weak or strong. Power can serve better and hit better but have less speed and skill Speed can keep up with fast balls easier but have less strength and skill Skill have good serve and reach but have less power and speed Mario (All-Around) Bio: Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom who is here to play tennis! Despite being all around, he has a mediocre serve and a terrible reach. What he lacks in it, he makes up for strength and speed! His special ability is fire. Strength: 8/10 Speed: 7/10 Skill: 6/10 Luigi (All-Around) Bio: Luigi is Mario’s taller and younger brother. Like Mario, he loves tennis and is here to play too. Even though he’s weaker and slower than his brother, he has better skill and is still a good tennis player! His special ability is thunder. Strength: 6/10 Speed: 7/10 Skill: 8/10 Bowser Junior (All-Around) Bio: Even though he’s a child, he is still considering the strongest balanced character. While not as strong as his dad, he is still strong and is faster. His special ability is grafiti paint. Strength: 8/10 Speed: 5/10 Skill: 4/10 Crash Bandicoot (All-Around) Bio: This fruit loving maniac is now a Mario Tennis player! He is the fastest but weakest balanced character. He can run so fast he is more of a speed character than a balanced, but you need a speed level of at least 8.5. He lacks strength however. His special ability is fruit shooting. Strength: 4/10 Speed: 8/10 Skill: 5.5/10 Birdo (All-Around) Bio: Birdo is a very easy character to use, due to her good serve and decent arm. While lacking speed, she’s got what it takes! Her special ability is egg puking. Strength: 6/10 Speed: 4/10 Skill: 7.5/10 Yoshi (Speed) Bio: Yoshi is very fast. He can run so fast that he doesn’t need zone speed to catch fast balls. His tongue also helps him for long range moves. However, he lacks strength. His special ability is egg throwing. Strength: 3.5/10 Speed: 9.5/10 Technique: 6/10 Daisy (Speed) Bio: Daisy is Luigi’s girlfriend and Peach’s sister. While weaker than her boyfriend, she is easily faster, but has lower skill level. Her special ability is flower growing. Strength: 5/10 Speed: 8.5/10 Skill: 4.5/10 Baby Mario (Speed) Bio: Baby Mario is Mario’s younger counterpart. He is easily faster, but lacks strength and skill. Baby Mario can also run faster than those of Daisy and Diddy Kong. His special ability is crying. Strength: 2/10 Speed: 9/10 Skill: 3.5/10 Sonic (Speed) Bio: Mario’s rival is now a newcomer of Mario Tennis and is easily the fastest character in the game. He can run fast enough to run in 1/34 of a second. He lacks strength and skill, of course. His special ability is super Sonic. Strength: 3/10 Speed: 10/10 Skill: 5/10 Diddy Kong (Speed) Bio: DK’s friend is a very fast character. Even though he’s one of the slowest Speed characters, he is the strongest speed character. Many people consider Diddy Kong as one of the best characters because of his speed and decent strength, but has poor skill. His special ability is his Peanut Popgun. Strength: 6/10 Speed: 8.5/10 Skill: 1.5/10 Bowser (Power) Bio: Bowser is one of the worst characters to use. Not only is he very slow, but he has awful control and lunge. This won’t stop him from being the strongest character to use! His special ability is fire breathing. Strength: 10/10 Speed: 1/10 Skill: 3/10 Donkey Kong (Power) Bio: DK is the third strongest character in the game and is very agile too. He can run slow, but can serve fast. Like Diddy, he’s one of the best characters to use. His special ability is ground breaking. Strength: 9.5/10 Speed: 3/10 Skill: 7/10 Wario (Power) Bio: Wario is one of the worst characters to use. He’s slow, the weakest power character, and has wonky controls. He is still very strong and is the fastest power character. His special ability is garlic farting. Strength: 8.5/10 Speed: 5/10 Skill: 4/10 Funky Kong (Power) Bio: Our favorite hippie like monkey is back! He is easily the most balanced power character and it is why many people consider him as a favorite. His special ability is surfboard hitting. Strength: 9/10 Speed: 7/10 Skill: 5/10 Petey Piranha (Power) Bio: The well known oversized plant is once again a sport player. He is easily the second strongest character, but kind of lacks speed and skill. His special ability is screaming. Strength: 10/10 Speed: 1/10 Skill: 2/10 Peach (Technique) Bio: Mario’s shy but athletic love interest is a very skilled tennis player. Peach can do all kinds of shots perfectly and has better control and reach than Mario. Even though she’s skilled, she’s very weak and has mediocre speed. Her special ability is a kissing shot. Strength: 4/10 Speed: 5/10 Skill: 10/10 Waluigi (Technique) Bio: Unlike Wario, Waluigi is a better character to use. This is due to being the one of the strongest and one of the fastest technical character. He however is the one of the least technical technique character, which can screw you up. His special ability is a liar shot. Strength: 5/10 Speed: 6/10 Skill: 9/10 Rosalina (Technique) Bio: The space queen is a very easy character to use due to being a balanced technique character, despite being slow. Her special ability is star shooting. Strength: 7/10 Speed: 4/10 Skill: 9/10 Professor E. Gadd (Technique) Bio: The mad scientist of Mario we all know and love is a newcomer of tennis! Even though he’s weak, he is the fastest technique character. His special ability is ghost blasting. Strength: 1/10 Speed: 6.5/10 Skill: 9.5/10 Cappy (Technique) Bio: Mario’s best hat friend is a newcomer too! Many people consider him as one of the best characters due to being the most balanced technique character, but is the least technical of the technique category. His special ability is ball possession. Strength: 7/10 Speed: 6/10 Skill: 8.5/10 People can use Miis to which all stats are 7/10 and special ability is wii striking. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Spin-offs Category:2020 Category:Nintendo Switch Games